Cry Out
by EmpireofShadow
Summary: Decided to try to expand this into a full fledged story. An AU version of the events in Sonic 2.
1. Chapter 1

This first little bit I'm typing is as an explanation as to what I'm doing. Basically, this is a short story set in one of my favorite sources of entertainment Sonic the Hedgehog. Going into more detail, it is an alternate version to how Sonic met Tails. Please bear with me since this is the first time I've ever done anything like this, and constructive criticism is appreciated. So, without further adieu, enjoy my story Cry Out.

Cry Out

It is a rare day on West Island when rain doesn't fall; rarer still when residents are able to view the stars fully on such a clear night. When the usually dull spots in the sky become pin pricks of light shining in full glory and the moon stands like a stone sentinel bathing the island in it's silver glow; a rare and beautiful site, but still, for most all residents of West Island, not worthy of their time or attention. Which is why, on this calm and supposedly peaceful night, people, too busy to even look up, did not notice the figure standing on top of Bill's Convenience Store, staring out at the old presumed abandoned church, and having come to disturb their peace.

He/it stands so still if anyone even bothered to look up they probably assume what they were seeing was a statue, but, of course, they would wrong in assuming so. He/it was there for a reason and he/it saw only one possible obstacle standing in the way. Staring into the church with powerful 'eyes' through a busted in window, and watching as another figure stood looking out the same window at the night sky.

A few days later.

For as long as people can remember the ancient church in the east district has always been and will probably always be where it's always been. A proud monument of the past that has survived both nature's fury and the ravages of time, and, like so many other such places, it has become of folklore on its small island; a place of mysteries and myths, most of which were not pleasant. This is why no one dared to enter into its confines, and why no one seemed to know of the occupant living within.

'I'm cold, but that's not new, I'm almost always cold. Especially when it rains this hard,' he thought; as he tightly wraps the few rags he has around him trying to conserve his body heat. He has lived here for as long as he can remember, leaving only when absolutely necessary. This was his safe place, never mind its many leaks, where those who tease and hurt him can't reach him.

He didn't bother trying to fool himself into not knowing why people called him a freak. Like everyone else he was an anthromorph, a fox to be precise, but unlike everyone else he sported a twin pair of tails. This resulted in mock and ridicule every time he left his sanctuary; the worst of which was them saying that his parents abandoned him because of it. He refused to believe that; he didn't know why he was alone, but he was sure they had care, why would they give him a name if they didn't. Granted, he didn't much like his name (which by the way was Miles Prower, don't get it? Try saying it five times fast), but it was still a name.

'These kinds of thoughts won't help me get warm,' he thinks shaking his head fiercely. Getting up, he heads to where he hopes the rain won't get through, and, settling down, looks up at the largest stain glass window in the church, depicting the nativity scene and prays. Now, it might surprise as to what this little child prays for; for, you see, he doesn't pray for food, riches, or even a home, no what he prays for with all his heart is for a friend. So there he lies, praying to the Lord, not realizing the wheels that are already in motion as an answer to his prayer.

Outside the church a feminine form looks over the building, wearing a water-proof full body suit. "So this is the place, huh. Well, it's not much to look at, but if my resources are right, and they better hope they are, then a gem worthy of myself is inside this stuffy, old place. If that's the case let's not keep us beauties apart any longer," so says the self-proclaimed greatest thief Rouge the Bat; slipping silently inside.

'There is no doubt as to her intention,' he/it thinks 'she is going for the Chaos Emerald.' Now, he/it decides is the time to act, and if either of the two inside become a problem then he/it will just solve that problem, permanently. As he/it heads for the edifice, he/it decides now would be the perfect time regardless of the appearance of this third party, 'It would be illogical for any inhabitants to be outside in this class of storm,' he thinks as he steps inside.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the island.

"Man, I really, no I mean really, hate the rain!" he said out loud, climbing out of the scrap of metal that used to be his plane; finally getting out, he jumps to the ground, but accidentally slips, falling into a puddle face first. "Actually, scratch that," he mumbles, picking himself up, while spitting the mud out of his mouth, "it's not just rain, I way past hate all water in general." Reaching back into the piece of scrap that was once his beloved plane the Tornado, he takes out a flashlight and a folded map. "Okay Sonic," he says, turning on the flashlight and unfolding the map, "where are you this time?" But, no sooner had he finishes unfolding the map then a strong gust of wind wrenches it from his grasp and throws it into the air.

"Hey, come back here!" he yells, getting ready to chase after it, but promptly trips and falls into the same puddle he had before. Quickly, getting back on his feet he races after it a short way before losing it in the dark. Muttering something about hedgehogs and luck he starts running through the foliage, hoping to find signs of civilization.

Back at the church.

'I'm pretty sure I was just asleep, but if I was, then why am I now awake,' he wonders. Before he can come up with a conclusion, however, he hears the floor squeak at the entrance of the room. Looking over he gasps seeing a white, female, antromorph bat, wearing a suit that covered everything but her head and wings, muttering irritably about old, squeaking buildings. Suddenly, she turns towards him apparently hearing his gasp, puts on a fake smile, and says, "Hello, there honey, I'm…", but is interrupted when he blurts out, "Please, don't hurt me."

Things hadn't turned out as smoothly as Rouge had thought they would be: first, this had proven to be a much larger building than she expected, plus this old building practically screeched every timed she took a step, at least that's how it sounds to her ears, and just when she's convinced her informant was wrong (promising revenge, to herself, on said informant) she comes across what appeared to be a young fox boy, now cowering in a corner and begging her not to hurt him. 'Yep,' she thought, 'not smoothly at all.' Inwardly sighing she tries to explain to him that she's not here to hurt him, when something catches her eye. There in a painted window, or more precisely the star in the nativity scene, is the white Chaos Emerald. Forgetting the kid for the moment, she flies up to the star/Chaos Emerald and removes it from it fixture. Flying back down, she examines her prize eagerly and with great delight, but just as she's about to congratulate herself when something (moving impossibly fast) rams into her.

He/it had decided to wait and watch; that was, after all, something he/it excelled at. He/it would simply allow the bat creature find the Chaos Emerald, and then take it at a time of opportunity. That time was now, the bat creature was distracted by the Emerald and the fox was just sitting in a corner. Starting up his built in rocket, he rams the bat, knocking the Emerald out of her hand; noting where the Emerald landed, the being known as Metal Sonic resumes his attack on the bat.

He just can't seem to process the events that have happen already tonight. First, the bat lady shows up, taking, for whatever reason, the window's star. Then some skeletal, blue, metal thing rams into the woman; at which point an all out fight begins between the two. 'Is this all over a piece of glass?' he wonders, but then he sees what the woman dropped a few feet to his right. 'No, definitely not a piece of glass,' he thinks, looking at the perfectly shaped stone. Before he has time that doing so would be a bad idea he scrambles over and grabs it. Looking like, how he thinks, a child who has been caught stealing a cookie he looks back at the other two also in the room. Comforted by the fact that they seemed too distracted by each other to notice him; he quickly slips into the dark stormy night, not knowing where he thought he was but knowing he just had to go.

'Something isn't right,' Metal Sonic concluded, doing a quick scan of the room. Something was missing, two things actually. The first being the fox, which in and of itself wasn't nearly as important as the second. The Chaos Emerald was gone. There was only one probable conclusion; the fox took the Emerald and left. He decided he needed to end this now. He exited the building in a sonic boom leaving holes in the wall, shattered glass, and an unconscious bat in his wake.

He now knew where he was, but somehow that didn't make him feel any better consider where here was. He had run into the cemetery. Quickly, with the rain still pouring, he hid behind a tombstone and waited; hoping he would not be found and still clutching the stone. He waited for what seemed like hours, but just when he felt that he was safe he saw something blue in the night turned away from him. His vice once again betrayed him as he let out an audible gasp; the figure turn towards him and he closes his eyes waiting for the end. But instead he hears a voice saying, "Hey kid, are you alright? What are you doing out in the rain, bud?"

Sonic had finally found a town, but unfortunately it looked he was going to have to go through a cemetery to get to it. Normally, he would have ran right through it, but considering the fact that it was still raining, so the ground was likely to be muddy and slippery he instead, defying tradition, walked through. He is halfway through when he hears something behind him, and, being the curious guy he is, he turns around to investigate. To his surprise he finds a fox kid hiding behind a tombstone, with his eyes firmly shut. He asks if he is alright, and upon hearing his voice the kid's eyes shoot open and he stares at Sonic with his crystal blue eyes. It was only then that he noticed that the kid was holding something in his hands. "Hey," Sonic asks, "whacha got there?"


	2. Approaching Storm

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So…..yeah, I decided to try and continue this. Taking it one chapter at a time. This chapter, along with the next will cover a lot of back plot; once I'm finished with that I'll focus more on Tails and Sonic. Btw, this story may contain several aspects of different Sonic genres. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sega owns everything Sonic**

**Cry Out**

**Approaching Storm**

Metal's POV

It had proven more difficult to track the fox than I had originally anticipated. At 7:26 the storm was steadily growing worse which, when combined with the nominal damage sustained from the bat, was having an adverse affect on my internal sensors. The only reason I had managed to track him even to the cemetery was because of the faint residual energy trail the Chaos Emerald had left.

Fortunately, by filtering out the background noise, I had managed to determine the location of the kit and was proceeding there accordingly. It was only once I was within a mere 50ft of the target that I determined that the kit was no longer alone.

Acting out of caution, I could no longer risk fight in current conditions; I tried to ascertain the identity of the unknown, before making my own presence known. Once I had done so two impulses rocketed through my system.

The first, if I had been an organic, would have been called shock, but, as it was, it instead registered to my mainframe as a logical error. The possibility of **him** being here, now, simply refused to compute to my internal systems. It was improbable, impossible, and yet the tag identification system was in proper working order, there was no mistake, there was no denying it. Sonic the hedgehog was on West Island.

The second impulse was most definitely contrary to the machine I was, hate. A machine could not hate, could not go beyond its own programming, and could not feel, but he could. In this way, was Metal Sonic different from all the other creations of Dr. Robotnik's. The cause of this irregularity was the fact that I had been created capable of using the power of the Chaos Emeralds, one of which resided inside my torso. With it, my AI capacity far surpassed that of anything else built in thousands of years. It made me self-aware, capable of intellectual growth, and gave me the ability to feel. And, oh, how much I felt right now, desiring nothing more than to rip my organic double's head clean off his shoulder.

The only reason that I didn't was an overriding command telling me to report to Master Robotnik (one I hated nearly as much as Sonic) of this new factor. Metal Sonic may be nearly human, but there was one distinctive thing I lacked, free will, and this was the reason I so hated my other. Because, like the original, there was only one thing Metal truly craved, freedom. Created to serve Robotnik, such a craving would forever go unquenched. Thus, I envied my double his freedom, something I myself was constantly denied. More so, I hated the fact that at my core programming, I was made to be just like him. The thought of me being nothing more than some copy, something I could never escape from, filled me with unparallel resentment towards my other. Thus, with fury in my metal soul, did I turn back to report to my_ Master._

Sonic's POV

When I had taken his plane out for a ride I had not anticipated that I'd be caught in such a large storm. I had not expected to be forced to make a crash landing on this rather large island to the west. I did not expect to lose my only map and be forced to wander around in the woods for over an hour. I could not have anticipated that the first resident I'd come across would be a little fox kit huddled in a cemetery. I could not have known that my question, what are you holding there, would be met with such an expression of fear from that same kit. But, to be honest, I loved the unpredictability.

What I did not love was the fact that the kit was looking at me as if I were something to be feared. Before I could find a way to convince the kid that I meant him no harm, he moved, shoving the thing that he had been holding into my hands shouting, "Here! Just take it!"

The moment the stone was in my hand I felt a rush of power that was nearly overwhelming. Along with that power flew impressions, words, and phrases that made no sense. _God of Destruction, City of Flames, a Pure soul taken before her Time, a Living Flood, Peacekeeper where there was no Peace, Souls bound in Steel, Chaos Control, Devil drenched in Fire, Fish in the Sky, Guardian of a lost Race, Demon in the Dark, Master, ARK, Keeper of the Sol, Black Death, Savior of the Past, a Heart filled with nothing but Love, a Shrine both in its Glory and its Ruin, Tortured shadow of Life, Isle of Angels, a Child crying for Help, and Myself lying Motionless on a stone floor. _It lasted a blink of an eye, it lasted an eternity, truer words could never be spoken. When I finally snapped out of my daze (as if from a dream) I saw that the kid was in a similar position to what I had been in not that long ago a few feet from me. Lying in a puddle face first, apparently having tried to make a break for it.

Stifling a laugh, the effects the stone in my hand had on me completely forgotten, I walked over to the kit, and gave him a helping hand up. "Careful, puddles are infamous for attacking at any given moment," I say with a laugh. Once the kid is back on his feet again and over beneath a nearby tree for shelter, he gives me another look, this time with considerably less fear and considerably more confusion. "I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're worried about," I tell him, trying to smooth over the young kit's worries. "I just, kinda got caught in the storm in my plane, and I'm looking for a place to crash till it's over," I tell him, scratching the back of my head.

The kit looks uncertain for a moment, probably still wondering if I could be trusted or not, but finally opens his mouth to speak. "I guess you can stay with me till the storm is gone, but I'm not sure if it's safe to go back yet."

I pause before asking, "Why wouldn't it be safe?"

"There was this strange skeleton monster there," explains the kit, eyes darting around as if he expected the thing to pop up at any moment. "He tried to take the star," he continues, pointing at the glowing stone I was still holding.

I take a moment to look at the glowing rock, having had forgotten about it completely a few moments ago, then turn back to look at the kit, a wide grin plastered on my face. "Don't worry bud," I tell him, flexing the arm holding the stone to emphasize. "Nobody can beat Sonic the Hedgehog."

Tails POV

For a moment, all I could do was stare at him, feeling my eyebrow lift marginally. "You're really called Sonic?" I ask eventually.

"What's wrong with that?" he asks me back, positively beaming. "It's a great name! An awesome name! A perfect name for me!" he rants, acting more than a bit silly. Despite myself, I couldn't help but grin at him. Seeing me smile brings an even broader one to his own face. "That's it," he says, "Just smile. So, now that you know my spectacularly awesome name, what is yours?"

"Uhhh….." I begin, not really wanting to tell him. Fortunately, before I could continue a loud peal of thunder sounds nearby. Taking his attention off me, Sonic looks up to the sky instead, a small frown creasing his lips.

"Maybe, we should hold off further introductions till later," he says, and I immediately agree.

"This way," I tell him leading him to the old church. No monster was worth risking a hurricane over, right?

Rouge's POV

I slowly climb to my hands and knees, feeling as if a building had fallen on me, which, after looking at the wreckage around me, I decided was not that far from the truth. Chairs were overturned, some even making new holes in the wall, any of glass windows that had not already been broken now were, with the exception of one. The one that had once held the Chaos Emerald, the nativity scene was still there, missing its star. Trying to reorient myself, I focus on it, wondering how it was not broken. After a minute or two I finally reoriented myself enough to stand, at the same time reaching the conclusion that prolonged exposure to the Chaos Emerald must have something to do with why that particular painted window was still standing.

Casting that thought to the back of my mind, I instead focused on the more important matters at hand. Taking a look around to verify that the Chaos Emerald was indeed gone, and letting myself feel in no small way disappointed once I confirm it, I then turned my thoughts back to the reason I no longer had the precious jewel. There could be no doubt about who had made the ugly machine I had fought. Only one mind could have done so, and after letting the thought settle that he was indeed back I had to force down a vicious smile. While true, this entire ordeal had been a huge fiasco for Rouge the Jewel Thief, it could play well for Rouge an Agent of G.U.N.. How many jewels would G.U.N. be willing to pay her for information concerning the reappearance of the notorious Dr. Eggman?

**Bonus points for whoever can tell me to whom or what was referred when Sonic touched the Emerald.**


	3. Sanctuary

**Author's Note: I want, complete and total honesty about this chapter. I've been in a bit of a writer's block lately, regarding this story, and I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All things Sonic, irrevocably belong to Sega.**

Despite everything Sonic has gone through in his life, all the perils faced, all the enemies beaten, he has only ever been truly afraid of one thing, water. True, he could stand taking a shower, on rare occasion, and even wade in anything less than a foot with nothing but a muttered curse of annoyance, but, considering the fact that he was sopped to the bone by the time they finally came within sight of the abandoned church, he can hardly be blame for throwing his hands and accelerating, to near sonic speeds, into the old edifice, crying out, "SANCTUARY!"

-Sonic's POV-

'Okay,' I thought, taking off my water logged gloves and wringing them out, 'that was unpleasant. '

Leaving said article of clothing on a conveniently place (if very unstable) table, I take a quick look around, remembering the fox kits warning about a monster. Doing so, I can definitely tell that this place has seen better days, but at least it's relatively dry and keeps out the worst of the wind. It also confirms a thought I had on the kit when I realized how ragged looking he actually was on our way here.

Suddenly, I remembered that I had left him out there in the storm (and mentally scolding myself for it) and turned to go back out, but stopped short when I realized he was already at the door, panting a little.

I give him a very uncomfortable, apologetic grin, saying, "Sorry bud. I don't do to well with H2O." But, looking at him, I was mildly surprise to see that, instead of anger, his eyes were alit in amazement.

"How.." he gulps, catching his breath, "how did you run so fast?"

I smile at him, realizing that my previous mistake hadn't bothered him at all, and reply, "I told you. Sonic is the perfect name for me."

Feeling a little self conscious from the adoring look he was giving me, I ask him, "So, this is where you live, huh?"

The kid made a sudden 360, looking extremely apprehensive, as he answers, "Yeah."

Deciding not to press the issue, I grin as I ask him, "So where do I sleep? The table?" referring to the table I had placed my gloves on, which, as if realizing the sudden attention, promptly decides to collapse. "……Okay, not the table then," I say with more than a touch of humor.

This provokes the response I had been hoping for from the kit, and immediately his apprehension eases, and a grin splits his face. "Come on," he says, motion for me to follow, as he heads deeper into the old building.

Pausing just briefly to grab my gloves and put them back on (they were still a little damp), I turn to follow him, trusting the small light given off from the White Gem I was carrying.

He stopped once, going through a pair of wide doors (after peeking through them first) and returning a moment later with, albeit wet, but still useable blankets.

It was only at this point that I realized how freezing this place should be, having been made out of stone and with a lot of place that let in the elements, but, oddly, I didn't feel even chilly. Wondering why, I suddenly realize that the gem I was holding gave off pleasant warmth that seemed to spread throughout my entire body.

Shaking my head, I instead concentrate on keeping up with the kit, not trusting myself to find him again in this big place. As if to confirm my doubts, I saw the kit suddenly stop, and disappear into the wall. Reaching the spot though, I realize that there was a small hole in the wall that led to another room. I had to suck in my gut to actually get in there, and was extremely surprised as to what I found on the other side.

The first thing I noticed was that, unlike all the other room, it had no holes in it, and was filled with shelves, upon shelves of books. The next thing I noticed was the fact that, even with the Gem providing heat, it was still chilly in here.

And there was the kit, looking extremely proud of himself. "Welcome to my library!"

-Tails-

I can never, in all my short life, remember feeling as proud of myself, when I saw the dumbfounded look on Sonics face.

"Where did all these books come from?" he questions, and, for a moment, I think that he though I had stole them. While true, a few of them I had…..liberated, their state of disrepair attests to that, the majority of them weren't.

"They got left behind," I tell him, then gesture to the room. "This is a secret room, and, I guess, no one found them."

Still looking a little bit awed, he reached up and grabs a book as I start to wrap myself in the blankets I had brought.

"Do you read?" he asks.

I proudly answer him, saying, "I taught myself."

Apparently losing interest in the book he picked up, he instead turns to give a thoughtful and oddly understanding look. His next statement catches me totally off guard. "It's not easy being alone, huh?"

I was just about to ask him how he knew I was alone, when I realized that, considering where we were, the answer was rather obvious. So, instead I ask him, "How would you know?"

He again gives me that understanding look as he answers, "Because, I was alone for the first eight years of my life."

I stay quite, prompting him to continue.

He sighs as he does so, "I grew in Green Hill, with no idea who I was or who my family was. I forage for my own food, hunkered in doorways whenever it rained or snowed, and basically took care of myself. I convinced myself that I didn't need anyone and other people would just slow me down. I even gave myself a name, Sonic," he grins, a little wryly at that last statement.

He again takes a deep breath before continuing, a trace of sadness in his eyes, "Then I met Johnny, he became my best friend and he even convinced his folks to let me stay with them. I became a part of their family and I never regretted it for a moment. I probably would have died if it weren't for them."

He again gives me a look and I suddenly realize exactly what it is he's offering. For a minute, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Then I felt tears streaming down my eyes as it suddenly sinks in.

-Metal Sonic's POV-

On my way to report to Robotnik, it soon became obvious that I would need to either find shelter from the storm, or risk further damage. Finding shelter in a cave, behind a waterfall, I started up my self-repair functions. At the same time, I send my report across one of Robotnik's secret frequencies, not very confident that it would get through.

That done, I stopped to consider Robotnik's plan for this island. Despite what the general populace think they know, Robotnik was still quite alive and active after his usurpation in the South Isle. Having been prepared for such an eventually, he instead moved to one of his many secret bases, and, since then, has been gathering his strength for the better portion of a year, now. Expanding his research on the Chaos Emeralds, and even finding one grafted into an ancient automaton.

'In fact,' I thought with a great deal of bitterness, 'it was by studying that same robot's circuitry that allowed Robotnik to exponentially increased his ability to produce a more complex AI, leading to my own creation.'

But then another thought presented itself, one I had to grin inwardly at. I had just thought what Robotnik's reaction was when he found out that technology, 4,000 years ago, was better than that he currently used.

**Bonus points to whoever tell me who said automaton is (it should be rather obvious to anyone who knows the series well). And no, Johnny is not an OC, he is a character in the Fleetway Sonic Comics, just to clarify.**


	4. Alone No More

**Author's Note: Dear Lord…..did I actually write this? R&R Please**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns everything Sonic**

**-Metal Sonic's POV-**

As the quip would go, I was not a happy camper.

It had been over a hour since I had been forced to seek shelter behind this waterfall, thirty-three minutes since self repair systems had completed necessary repairs, and there was still no end in sight for this storm.

With nothing else to do, because I dare not risk shutting systems down and risking not being able to leave this place at the earliest moment possible, I was forced to entertain myself by asking questions.

What was Sonic doing now? The fox kit? What about that bat? Had Robotnik received my report or was the storm too severe for it to get through? Was it possible for a machine, even a sentient machine, to go crazy? Because if it was then I was sure that the incessant rumbling from that stupid waterfall would have me making friends with rocks before long.

Unfortunately, these were all questions that I had no way of answering so I instead turned my attention to something more tangible, something that I could use later on. I turned to my internal records of Sonic the Hedgehog.

It was a passing distraction at best, knowing the entirety of it by my metaphorical heart anyway, but I did it anyway.

_File Record Number-62391_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Further searching on subject has revealed that subject's true name is Olglivee Maurice Hedgehog, but subject has been shown only to respond to being called Sonic, thus this is how he shall be referred. Subject has shown physical abilities that should be impossible for any living organism, namely, accelerating to a speed exceeding 300mph. This suggests that subject is, perhaps, some sort of mutation or a completely new subspecies. Dissection necessary to determine more._

_Subject was a relative unknown until a year ago from when this report was written, having lived with a Mr. and Mrs. Lightfoot on Green Hill, as their foster son._

_ Further information on biological parents have not been acquired. _

_Subject only became active shortly after his home was added to the Empire, resisting all form of containment, and creating an uprising from the public wherever he went. It was also at this time that GUN staged its own assault on the Empire (see File: 8215) and, at first it seemed unlikely that these to events just happened to coincide, but further evidence has determined that this was indeed the case. Subject managed to reach the Empire's central city Robotropolis, and there caused unwarranted amounts of destruction on all on going projects. Eventually even piercing Master's stronghold itself and confronting him. _

_In the end, the Empire fractured with its strongest city destroyed, and the general public was led to believe that the Master was destroyed along with it._

**-Rouge's POV-**

'My, my, things just keep getting more interesting' I couldn't help thinking to myself as I hear what the stranger that the fox boy brought with called himself.

I had decided to stay in this stuffy old building for two reasons. The first being that the boy might return here with the Emerald in tow, which has proven to be true to an extent. And the other that only a fool would dare set foot in this weather, especially if one has wings.

So I had waited in silence, something I excelled at, and had almost let out a involuntary shriek as something suddenly burst in the door, thinking for one horrified moment that that horrible Robot had returned, before realizing that this was not the case.

Blue Hedgehog. Somehow, that had felt familiar, but I hadn't been able to place it. Not as I followed them silently through the corridors, nor as I saw them enter a little nook in the wall, knowing I couldn't follow them in there without being seen. It was only while I was listening to their conversation and the stranger had said his name that it had clicked.

'Sonic the Hedgehog,' I let that name sink in for a minute, knowing what he had done, even if the general public believed otherwise.

He had been the deciding factor in the Empire's fall, not GUN, liked so many believed, and the only reason I knew was that I worked for said organization…….partially.

Any hope I had of retrieving the Emerald had been dashed in an instant, and yet I smiled.

Sonic was here, Robotnik was here, and only she knew the importance of that.

GUN would pay her a fortune.

**-Sonic's POV-**

For as long as I can remember, people have called me a reckless fool. That I never thought about the consequences of my actions, that I acted on impulse alone.

That isn't completely true. In actuality, I do consider what can happen, but I do it so fast that it seems like I don't.

For example, I knew that there were a thousand reasons I shouldn't try to take care of this little fox kit in front of me, eyes brimming with such emotion to melt even the most cynical of hearts. That chief among those was the fact that I was hardly anymore than a kid myself. Yes, I had thought of these things.

But there was something that trumped all reasons to the contrary, that made all those problems unimportant. Because I was Sonic, and, no matter the consequences, I could not turn down someone who needed my help, never again.

"But, but," stammers the kit, still processing this offer, "why?"

"Because, I know what its like to be alone. Besides," I add with a grin, "You saved my life."

He shakes his head and gives me a look like he thinks I'm just joking again. "I just got you out of the rain," he ventures.

I broaden my grin as I reply, "For me, that's basically the same as saving my life."

He still seems unsure, casting uncertain looks behind for some reason, before finally saying bitterly, "You don't want to be with me. I'm a freak." He all but whispers that last part.

I looked at him in shock, having never heard such bitterness being uttered by such a young mouth. "Your not a freak!"

"I am!" he shouts, and reaches behinds his self and brings his tail into view.

It took me a moment to realize what it was exactly I was seeing, that he held a tail in his hand, but there was still a tail behind him as well. That fact had been hidden by his still partially wet fur. And, despite myself, I couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at the strange sight.

And during this, the kit is still ranting. "That's what they call me, a freak of nature! They say I should have never been born! That I was a mistake! That my parents hadn't want a freak for a son! That no one would ever want me!" and he drops to the floor then, obviously both mentally and physically exhausted.

It takes me a moment to process the whole of what he had just told me and, as horribly cliché as it is, I ask, "Who says that?"

He looks up from where he had drooped his head and makes a vague, tired gesture with his hand. "Everyone."

I nod my head at that statement and sit myself next to him. We waited there for a minute or two before he eventually breaks the silence, asking quietly, "It's not true is it? My parents gave me a name, they wouldn't do that if they hadn't wanted me, right?" He sounds like he's doesn't even remember I'm there and is just asking himself those questions.

I hug him then, as he murmurs, a blank look in his eyes, "They loved me, didn't they? I'm sure they did, but then why am I alone? Why have I always been alone if they loved me?"

"I'm sure they loved you," I tell him quietly, no more humor, no more jokes, "things just happen. But you don't have to be alone anymore, not anymore. I'm here now."

**-Tails POV-**

At some point while I was talking to Sonic, I had felt myself remembering things I had long since forgotten. My dad's smile, my Mom's smell, how they would always told me that they would always take care of me, and how, one day, they were just gone.

I went back, deafening myself to the outside world, as I tried to remember why they were gone, what had happened, but it was just out of my reach and no matter what I did I couldn't reach it.

Then I hear a voice that cuts through my trance, "I'm here now." Focusing on that voice, I fight myself back to reality, and, blinking, realize the voice was Sonic's. That he had his arms around me, and I could feel his chest heaving slightly and it took me a moment to realize he was actually crying.

"Sonic?" I ask.

He lets go of me slightly, enough that he can look me in the eyes and confirm the fact that he had been crying, tear streaks below his eyes.

"I'm here," he says, "and I'm not going anywhere."

And I realize that he completely means it. That my tails didn't matter, that I couldn't offer him anything in return didn't matter, all that mattered was that both of us were here now and he wanted to be the brother I had never had.

And I cry then, wholly and completely. Cried for the parents I would never get to know, for all that I had gone through to this point, all the insults, all the pain, and I cried knowing that there was at least one person who loved me for what I am and who I am.


	5. What's in a name?

**Author's Note: Starting next chapter, I plan to shift to a second person perspective. Emphasis on, plan. Please, please! Review! I haven't gotten a single review for two chapters. Be it good or bad, a review is always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns all things of and pertaining to Sonic. I own bupkiss.**

In the ocean surrounding West Island, the sea churned, the waves crashed, and all manner of sea life sought the safety of deeper water. This was no longer a storm.

It was a hurricane. Perhaps the worst seen in over a decade.

But, amidst this havoc and turmoil there was one being who held no fear of these things. Deep below the surface, hidden in a chasm of the deep, surrounded by his own, personal, Metal Storm, this being not only didn't fear nature's fury.

He welcomed it.

-Unknown POV-

'It has been a long time,' I muse, sitting in my master chair overlooking operations of this base, 'since I felt this alive!' So much so, that I could practically feel myself shaking in anticipation.

But of course, why wouldn't I be excited? Within twenty-four hours, I would make the first step in taking what should rightfully be mine. Namely, the world.

Oh sure, it wouldn't be easy. My methods would seem unorthodox to some, insane to most, but the more I thought on it, the more I was convinced that the world needed, no, had to have me lead it into a new era.

This world was corrupt and, despite G.U.N. attempts to hide this fact, it was slowly but surely falling apart. Conflicts of interest, between mobians and human alike, have spawned more conflicts than the world could handle, especially so soon coming off a seventy-five year conflict between these two factions.

Less than twenty years had passed since an uneasy truce was formed, but tension was still high among them both. I could see that, for the majority, they truly didn't accept one another, despite G.U.N. efforts to placate them.

I smile at that thought, if anything G.U.N's continued attempts to placate would only ignite the mobian population even further against humans. Did the human government really think that mobians had forgotten G.U.N's responsibility for the death of thousands of mobians during the war? That such travesties could be forgiven so easily?

Apparently so if they put them in charge of the majority military affairs. Then again, maybe someone had wanted the war to continue and thought that such tactic would incense the mobians into starting the war anew.

Of course, once I assumed control, I would undoubtedly be able to settle this continued friction. After all, with the technology available in the new society I would build there would be little to no cause for confrontation.

Of course, G.U.N would have to go, although, some of the reasons for doing so would be more personal than practical……

I drag myself back to the present. Counting eggs before they hatched was foolish, I needed to take this one step at a time.

But, looking at the screen that showed my assembled armada, I couldn't help but think that it was less of a step I was making, and more of a leap.

In varying sizes each ship was capable of independent function and loaded with both heavy artillery and self defense systems composed of smaller assault robots. It was truly a force to be reckoned with.

But, even so, they weren't the key to my success as my eyes strayed, as often they did to a separate screen.

At first, one would assume the screen showed some kind of odd ball, as spherical as it was in shape. But then, one would notice how large it actually was by how small the robots crawling over it, making last minute adjustments, looked in comparison. On one part of it spherical surface were two large craters, between which was a long antenna structure, and three extended panels on either side of the sphere. It, rather, looked liked the face of it's creator.

To have my visage looking down on the people of this world, like some angry god, was immensely gratifying.

With a quick flip of my wrist, I turn on the com to inquire the Master Computer. "How are the preparations to the SH2-1121?" Mentally, I scoff at the assigned name for my greatest project, vowing that I would find a more suiting name before the operation began.

"All is going according to schedule, Master Robotnik," answered a monotone voice.

-Metal Sonic's POV-

For the tenth time, I contemplate smashing my cranial unit against the wall. At least it would be quicker than this unbearable waiting.

Again, I curse my creator for making me so much like my organic double. I curse Sonic for being so impatient. I curse myself for my insistence on not shutting down. I curse the rain, the cave, everything!

I did all this mentally, as my body remained completely motionless, on standby.

I was just considering taking my body out of it's reverie so I could vent some of my pent up frustration on the walls, when my sensors picked up the sound of something moving further in the cave.

Immediately, all my frustration evaporated like it had never been and I focused all my sensors in that direction, even while remaining immobile. Inwardly though, I get in one last curse at myself for not securing the cave beforehand.

Soon, I saw a dark shape further in and turned on my night eyes to get a better visual.

In a way, I wish I hadn't.

It was an extremely large bear, half as big as the cave itself. My data banks classified it as _Ursa Rex_, a rare species of bear that only lived here on West Island. It had dark shaggy fur, small ears, a long muzzle, long deadly claws, a powerfully built body, and bright small eyes.

And, as would be my luck, this particular specimen looked soaked and extremely miffed. Probably, it had fled flooding from the deeper parts of the cave.

I quickly evaluate my options. I could engage, I had had more than enough time to repair myself, but I didn't much like my chances. The cave was tight, and the bear's bulk would severely limit maneuverability. Not to mention, those very long claws that clicked against the floor with each step.

I could flee, but it was doubtless I wouldn't be able to find another refuge in this weather. Staying outside wasn't an option.

I could also keep doing what I was already and keep completely still. The bear would probably think I was some piece of scrap someone had left behind, give me a cursory sniff, and decide I wasn't a threat. I would easily be able to escape once the storm stopped.

I opted for the third.

But then, life threw me a curveball. Instead of the bear checking me out, a much smaller bear slipped around it, and proceeded to push into me with both muzzle and paws.

The big bear was apparently a she and had a cub. More apparently, I had a problem.

I quickly reevaluated my options and decide to remain still. The little bear wouldn't be able to damage me much, and attempting to prevent him would be suicidal.

So, I stayed motionless as little bear poked and prodded me, and kept my attention on big bear who lied down in a corner.

This continued for a few minutes, before little bear dragged me over to and then onto big bear, by one ligament, and preceded to cuddle up next to me as if I were some stuffed, false animal.

This was not my day.

-Sonic's POV-

It may have been an eternity, it may have been only a few minutes. It was still storming outside, though when I woke up, the constant rap a tap tap of rain striking the roof somehow hypnotic. I really don't even remember falling asleep, and, since I don't have a watch, I haven't a clue if it was morning or night.

Careful, as to not wake the kit who had fallen asleep curled up against me, I consider everything that had happened in such a short time. How circumstances had fallen into place, so perfectly. Me taking the Tornado out for a spin. Being caught in this storm. Having to make a crash, emphasis on crash, landing. And happening into that cemetery.

I consider the kit beside me, and wonder how anyone could do the things the kit said they had done to him. In the dim light, he looked so innocent, seeming to glow with a light of his own. A small smile creased his face and, listening carefully, I could hear him mumble, "I have a brother." A smile of my own broke through.

Then, I considered the source of light. The small jewel that lay on one of the many book lined shelves near us, glowing with a warm white light. It may have been my imagination, but I could swear that it's light seemed softer somehow, more comforting. As I looked into it's many facets, I even thought it was smiling, as if glad for what had happened to it's young ward.

All of this I considered as the kit slowly stirred beside me, and I decided nothing could ruin this moment.

And nothing did.

-Tails POV-

I hesitantly roused myself awake, halfway afraid that if I awoke I would learn that everything had been a dream. That I would find myself all alone again.

But then I felt that my head was resting on someone, and, as I opened my eyes and saw Sonic's face, I couldn't help the surge of emotion that rose as I again realized that I wasn't alone anymore.

"Hey Bud," said Sonic. "You good?"

"Yeah," I answered, "thanks." For everything, that word meant.

"Sounds like it's still pouring out there," he comments.

I hadn't noticed it before, but I could tell he was right. The sound of wind and rain constantly beating against the church becoming so prevalent that I had tuned it out.

I shrug as I tell him, "It rains here a lot."

"Hmmm…." he murmurs, giving a somewhat uneasy look. "If that's the case, than I hope you don't mind moving, Bud."

I give a small laugh as I answer, "I definitely don't!" I might miss the old chuch a bit, but there really wasn't much else here for me.

Assuming I could bring the books, of course.

He grin grows at that, but then he gives me a more thoughtful look. "You know, I gotta call you something besides Bud."

I nod a that and think about it for a minute. I still didn't like my real name and I still didn't want to tell Sonic what it was. Then I remembered how he had said that Sonic was the perfect name for him. Thinking on it for a moment, I open my mouth and tell him, "Call me Tails."


End file.
